Ten
by party8089
Summary: What if another lorien made it off the planet an tenth garde, added to the charm just because they were in the right place at the right time this is the story of this tenth garde. "spoilers"
1. New town

I remember Lorien on fire, I remember the elders, I remember the Mogadorians, I remember one but not two or three, I remember my parents crying as our home was destroyed, I remember being told of the missing ten so I was to take her place. For years I pretended I was normal I pretended Natalie was normal, I pretended we were not running from a powerful race with technology above this planets but then I couldn't pretend anymore when the scar burned itself into my leg indicating that one had died. We moved that morning just as we moved many other times but now I knew it was real no more pretending. A year later Natalie started training me as soon as two died, she said we were dying faster than she expected and I need to learn to fight without my legacies in case, being away from Lorien has stunted my legacies.

Then I woke not touching my bed as I started floating I smiled, but that smile quickly faded when I felt a burning sensation I knew what it meant even if I wasn't supposed to be here I still the need to help the others. As we were riding into Canada I silently prayed this would be our last stop. we finally stopped in a small town where Natalie had bought a house from our apartment in San Francisco. we drove for three straight days Natalie stopped four times two for gas and twice pulling off the road for a quick nap in the car. As we drive I pick a new name Emma read it had been Savana Johnston for 6 months, but this name felt more permanent. Then as we came into town Natalie stopped at the corner by a school "how does it look" Natalie says "miss read" she laughs I smile "smaller than normal" "less than 5 000 perfect for legacy training" "yeah I guess" As I look out the window to see some boys playing football with some weird ball, not a football. I notice one cute boy looking at me he sits at the side looking tired. At first, I wonder why he is staring and remember I have not showered in three days I must look hideous. He probably has never seen something so ugly I think as I roll up the window.

After that, we drive for less than a minute when Natalie says "the house, right." I look at it this place it is smaller than the apartment we had in Miami I think but don't say Natalie probably doesn't want to think of our close call with the Mogs.

As we enter a real estate agent comes over shaking Natalie's hand and smiling "Hello, welcome to your new home" Natalie smiles "thank-you" she say as the agent hands over the keys, I grip my bags hoping she leaves so I can practice flying again. The two make small chit chat when the woman asks "how old is she" Natalie smiles and says "Sa- Emma is 17" she almost said Savana I think as I sit on the couch and wait for the two to finish talking "both my boys are still in elementary school" then whispers "the easier years" as if I can't hear, they both laugh "I think the neighbour's boy is her age but stay away from him he is a troublemaker" "aren't all boys" Natalie replies and they both laugh again "well I have to go see you around" "goodbye Stacey, Emma say bye" Natalie says "bye Stacey" I say although not remembering her saying her name.

"When can I practice flying," I say after Stacey leaves "you can't someone might see" Natalie replies already setting up her computers, "I thought we came her to hone my legacies." "yeah your telekinesis you can't fly in this place" "I don't even have telekinesis yet" I call as I walk up the stairs to check out the rooms. I put my stuff in one corner of the smaller room not yet ready to unpack. I just grab a pencil and my sketchbook I have drawn every building we have lived waiting to find a place to call home. My mind knows that won't happen until I return to Lorien, but I continue to wait and draw all the same.

After about twenty minutes I hear the door bell. I head downstairs to check who it is, halfway down the stairs, I see a middle-aged couple talking to Natalie she smiles and chats. When Natalie sees me she waves me over "Emma come say hi" I walk over "hey" I say smiling and hold out my hand as I shake both their hands, Natalie says" This is Sarah and Jacob, our neighbours, they invited us to dinner tonight" "lovely" I say putting on my best smile Jacob smiles "our son will be there as well, he is the same age as Emma here" I remember Stacey saying he was a troublemaker "might be there if he decides to grace us with his presence" Sarah says all three adults laugh I smile and pretend to understand what that is supposed to mean.

 **Disclaimer I do not own the lorien legacies or any of the characters**


	2. new neighbours

We head down the driveway to the neighbours just one hour after they left. Natalie is wearing her nicest clothes and even though she is around 65 yrs old here on earth she could pass for 35. I follow Natalie wishing for time to draw or paint as we walk up the steps to their door. Natalie goes to open the door when we hear a boys voice "can I help you" I turn and almost fall down the stairs and right into him which would have been bad considering I have no idea who he is. I barely keep myself up as he looks from me to Natalie, I realize this was the tired boy staring at me while I was in the car, only now I was showered and my blonde hair was combed. Natalie looks at him "you must be Marcus, your parents invited us to dinner. We just moved in next door."

"well, let me get the door for you." He says grabbing his keys from his gym bag "I saw your vehicle on my walk home, that is a nice car. 2013 Toyota Camry right" he says while unlocking the door "I think so I bought it used and I don't no cars too well" he waved his arms over-dramatically "welcome guests. Mom, Dad our guest are here." Sarah walks in looking straight at him "go change supper is ready and your father worked hard cooking it" she shakes her head and turns to us, as he walks up the stairs. "Sorry, boys right, he is already thirty minutes late and still comes in super messy." she leads us to the dining room and seat us beside each other and across from where Marcus will be sitting. We chit-chat with Sarah about the weather and school while Jacob brings the food over to the table.

Jacob dished out our plates with roast beef and mashed potatoes, he had gotten all the around the table when Marcus came down the stairs dressed a lot nicer than I was expecting him to be. He was wearing a jet black blazer over a white collared shirt and dress pants with his short black hair combed to the right side. He sat in the only empty chair and smiled at me. If I was expecting this I wouldn't have dropped my fork but something about him got to me and the one smile got to me in a way I didn't expect. I quickly recovered and grabbed my fork from beside my plate where it had fallen. Repeatedly I would notice him staring as I talked and found difficulty wording a sentence perfectly figured out in my head. As dinner came to an end I heard a cellphone Sarah looks at Jacob, who smiles sheepishly and checks his phone "I have to take this." Jacob says as he walks into the kitchen with the phone already to his ear.

"So what happened to the no phones at the table rule" Marcus says sarcastically as he has been checking his all night. "Your father is expecting a big call from work, whereas you just use yours to text your drug addict friends." she says looking angrily at Marcus then remembering that we are here smiles at us apologetically. Everyone has been done eating for a while now, we have just been chit chatting for nearly 20 minutes, still Natalie smiles, "we should get going." she says standing and grabbing her jacket, while I grab mine. As we go to leave Sarah walks over, "It was nice having the two of you over, we should do this again sometime." "For sure." Natalie smiles waving as we leave heading next door to our house.

Natalie looks over at me smiling "what," I say smiling, as I can't help but smile back. "I found an abandoned ranch just outside town" she says I stop smiling confused as she unlocks the door to the house. "So, you want to buy some horses," I say, hearing the confusion in my own voice "So you can practice your legacies, where no one can see. fly telekinesis and whatever else you develop," She closes the door behind us "got to sleep, Emma, we'll unpack tomorrow and you can start school on Monday,"

I head to my room, lie down, closing my eyes and trying to sleep. After about twenty minutes I start hearing a small noise coming from my window. I step over a look out to see Marcus throwing pebbles at my window.


End file.
